Meditation Time
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Mu sube a la sexta casa para hacer algo que se convirtió en un hábito. ¿Qué es lo que busca o qué pretende encontrar? OneShot. Adv: ShakaxMu (Yaoi)


**Adv:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yaoi. ShakaxMu

El sonido de sus botas al pisar resonaba por todo el lugar, sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, marcando un camino directamente al lugar en que sabía perfectamente que el guardián del templo se encontraría.

Detuvo su andar de golpe al reconocer la figura posicionada en el centro de la gran sala desprender su característica y cálida luz, aquella luz que solo le llamaba a acercarse y disfrutar de ella, de su paz y tranquilidad.

Shaka estaba meditando una vez más.

No le sorprendía, después de todo, el guardián de Virgo ejercía esa práctica con bastante frecuencia. Es más, le resultaría extraño que al llegar a la sexta casa, este no estuviese meditando.  
Sus orbes se posaron en la figura que reposaba en posición de loto sobre un bonito tapiz decorado con bordes dorados, podía reconocer un poco de su escritura y algunos símbolos budistas en ella. Retomó sus pasos y se acercó a él, quedando a no más de un metro de distancia de su frente. Tomó asiento, imitando la posición del rubio, cerró los ojos e intentó entrar en meditación junto a él.

Era un pequeño hábito que había comenzado hace no más de un mes, meditar junto al hombre más cercano a Dios. Deseaba intentar comprenderlo, ver las cosas desde su perspectiva, tener otro tipo de visión. O quizá solo deseaba compartir un poco más de tiempo con él y  
aquella era una buena excusa.

De todas formas, cumplía con el propósito de la meditación.

Reflexionar, buscar verdades, escudriñar su manera de vivir y sus creencias. La experiencia sin duda era enriquecedora.

Aunque ciertamente, meditaba desde hace muchos años atrás en solitario, ahora último lo hacía con más ahínco y más frecuentemente.

Se cuestionaba muchas más cosas.

¿Podrían sus ojos ver la misma verdad que buscaba el santo de virgo? ¿Sería capaz de comprender algo semejante?

Quería sentirse a su altura, ser alguien con quien el muchacho pudiese compartir sus inquietudes y pudiese participar en una conversación activa junto a él, sin perderse, sin sentir que sus palabras eran un rompecabezas de mil piezas que debía ser armado tan sólo en unos segundos.

¿Por qué deseaba esto?

Esa también era una de las preguntas que frecuentaba su meditación. Inhala profundamente aire antes de dejarlo escapar con suavidad, vaciando sus pulmones.

Esa respuesta ya la había encontrado.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la figura de Shaka prácticamente igual a como la recordaba antes de iniciar su meditación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Su mirada se dirige a las sombras que recreaba el sol dentro del templo. Reconociendo de inmediato que había estado ahí un buen período de tiempo. Sin temor a equivocarse, aseguraría que había estado ahí alrededor de cuatro horas y media. Suspira levemente, volteando su rostro hacia el anfitrión del lugar.

¿Se habría dado cuenta Shaka de sus constantes visitas?

No estaba muy seguro. Una parte le aseguraba que sí se había dado cuenta, pero otra lo dudaba. Por un lado, era imposible que alguien entrara y abandonara el templo de la Virgen sin que su dueño se enterase. Pero tampoco había dado un indicio que indicara que reconocía su presencia en ese lugar, si le agradaba o le disgustaba.

De todas formas, Shaka nunca ha salido de su meditación para cuestionarle o preguntarle qué hace ahí. ¿Realmente no se enteraría de lo que sucedía en su entorno?

Ciertamente, cuando él entraba en meditación, perdía noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Sería lo mismo con Shaka?

La curiosidad le asaltó, ¿Sería muy impertinente comprobarlo? Tampoco deseaba interrumpir en su meditación...

Cambió la posición de sus piernas, inclinándose hacia delante para quedar a gatas, con las palmas en el suelo, deslizando sus rodillas para acercarse lo que quedaba de distancia hacia él. Observó la expresión apacible del santo, parecía tan imperturbable e infranqueable, como si no supiera lo que ocurría ahí... Como si se encontrara en otro mundo.

Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente ante la imagen. Fijó su mirada en sus párpados, sellados la mayoría del tiempo para, según sabía, acumular el cosmos, lo que le permitía llegar al infinito. Tan impresionante, tan sorprendente, tan poderoso y a la vez tan hermoso. Su atención se dirigió ahora a sus pestañas, doradas y finas, levemente curvadas sin exageración, largas. Shaka parecía estar hecho con la gracia de una muñeca de porcelana. Reparó en sus labios, pálidos pero con un ligero tono color durazno que le resultaba apetecible, su perfil también le resultaba perfecto. Él era perfecto.

Se atrevió a alzar ligeramente su mano, para alcanzar la piel de su mejilla derecha, deslizando sus dedos con lentitud y cuidado, intentando no ser tan notorio. ¡Su piel es realmente suave! Por alguna razón, no le sorprendía, ese color lechoso y radiante merecía semejante suavidad.  
Hasta ahora todo iba bien, ¿Podría acercarse más? ¿Aprovechar el hecho de que no parecía enterarse.. para acercarse más?

Traga saliva con dificultad, sintiendo una pequeña tensión en su cuerpo. Quizás incluso podría abrazarle. Gatea otro poco hacia él, rodeándole para quedar a sus espaldas. Se incorpora, quedando únicamente de rodillas. Sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en su  
rostro, quería hacerlo pero quizás no debía..

No debía pero aún así quería hacerlo.

Estiró sus brazos para así rodear los hombros de virgo, juntando sus manos por encima del pecho ajeno. Hasta el momento iba todo bien, no notaba ningún cambio. Se atrevió a depositar su mentón con cuidado en el hombro derecho, dándole una visión bastante buena de su rostro, apegando su cuerpo a la espalda del rubio. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas, la sangre batallaba por llegar a cada parte de su cuerpo con rapidez y podía sentir como se  
agolpaba en sus mejillas. ¡Había logrado abrazarlo!

Se mantuvo disfrutando de aquel contacto durante unos largos segundos, creyendo que el dueño no se daría cuenta al final ni de su presencia, ni de sus acciones.

Cosa que era muy lejana a la realidad.

—Mu

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Sus sentidos se dispararon y se sintió tan helado como un glacial. Le habían descubierto. Lo primero que viene a su mente es separarse e intentar buscar algún tipo de excusa creíble para darle, pero al momento de hacer el ademán, sintió como la mano del santo se posaba sobre las suyas, aún cerradas por sobre el pecho ajeno, reteniéndole. Parpadea sorprendido, pero también confundido. ¿Por qué le detenía?

—.. ¿Shaka?

Se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada, permanecía exactamente igual que segundos antes. ¿Sería posible que estuviese al pendiente desde el principio? Oh, por Athena. Deja de sentir esa pequeña presión sobre sus manos, gesto que toma como iniciativa para separarse y eso es lo que hace. Sin embargo, se queda ahí arrodillado, completamente avergonzado. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él?

—¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

Se aventura a preguntar, ahora mismo solo deseaba taparse con su capa  
y dejar de pensar.

—Si

¡Lo sabía! ¿O en realidad no? En sí, lo había sospechado. Pero entonces.. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—El de las preguntas debería ser yo, Mu.

Guarda silencio de inmediato, tenía razón. Era él quien se había inmiscuido hasta ahí.

—Sin embargo, no veo por qué no contestar

—¿Eh?

—Estoy al tanto de tus visitas en el último mes

Sus ojos se posicionan sobre la nuca de su contrario, observando como esos hilos dorados comenzaban a tambalearse levemente. Se estaba volteando, para mirarle, aun cuando mantuviese sus ojos cerrados.

—Tu compañía me resulta agradable, he estado meditando al respecto.

—Desde que somos niños no lo hacíamos, sentía algo de nostalgia

Intentó excusarse, pero sabía que el santo podría darse cuenta fácilmente de su nerviosismo y de que claramente, había alguna razón más.

—Creí que habías aclarado tus dudas a través de la meditación, Mu

Se sintió descubierto. Abre los ojos sorprendido, sin saber cómo contestar a eso. ¿Acaso lo sabía también?

—Yo también he respondido las mías y ahora, llegué a una conclusión.

Un sermón, eso es lo que se veía venir. Cierra los ojos, suspirando profundamente, se lo merecía, después de todo, sus actos habían sido poco dignos. Cuando creyó que Shaka comenzaría su repertorio, sintió la tibieza de sus labios sobre los suyos, aprisionándolos con una suavidad impresionante, de manera delicada y amenazadora.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? Su cerebro intentaba hilar todo con rapidez, cayendo finalmente a lo que se refería.

—¿Tú también?

—Yo también

Le escucha afirmar.

Y finalmente sonrió, provocando en él mismo una sonrisa completamente sincera. No eran necesarias más palabras. La meditación había cumplido su propósito.

Lograba entender a Shaka y él.. También le entendía.

_**¿Reviews c:?**_


End file.
